Fireblight Ganon
Summary Fireblight Ganon is one of the four phantoms Calamity Ganon had created during the Great Calamity a century prior to the events of Breath of the Wild. Fireblight Ganon was responsible for the death of Daruk and kept his soul imprisoned in the Divine Beast Vah Rudania which it had also taken control of. When Link awoke from his stasis he eventually made his way into Vah Rudania within Death Mountain and destroyed the phantom, freeing Daruks spirit who took back control of the Divine Beast. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Fireblight Ganon, Scourge of Vah Rudania Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Genderless Age: 100 years old Classification: Demon, Phantom, Creation/Extension of Calamity Ganon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Its body is composed of malice and Shiekah tech), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Immortality (Type 1), Weapon Mastery (Is highly skilled with its greatsword), Large Size (Type 0) Magic, Fire Manipulation (Including homing fireballs), Forcefield Creation, Limited Air Manipulation, Flight, Intangibility (Elemental, can turn itself into energy), Teleportation, Absorption and Fusionism (Absorbed and fused with Shiekah weapons), Power Mimicry (Copied the fire based abilities of Vah Rudania), Poison Manipulation (A large chunk of its body is composed of Malice, a poisonous substance that harms those who touch it), Soul Manipulation (Kept Daruks spirit trapped within Vah Rudania), and Technology Manipulation (Took complete control of Vah Rudania). Resistance to High Temperatures (Unaffected by the heat of Death Mountain, which is hot enough to cause most people to spontaneously combust) and Existence Erasure (Is only harmed by Ancient Arrows as opposed to being erased) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Fought with Link) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Slower than the other Blight Ganons but still comparable to them, kept up with Link) Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Immensely stronger than monsters like Gohma) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take many attacks from Link and is able to tank it's own reflected attacks) Stamina: Very high, fought a prolonged battle with Link and sustained many severe injuries without showing signs of tiring. Range: Extended melee range (Is several times larger than the average person), at least hundreds of kilometers with magic and energy blasts. Standard Equipment: *'Greatsword:' Its right arm is a massive greatswors it had absorbed from Shiekah tech. The blade is capable of channelling and becoming enhanced by Fireblight Ganons fire magic. Intelligence: Above average, should be just as intelligent as Windblight Ganon. Weaknesses: Vulnerable to weapons made with Shiekah technology, weak to holy and ice based weapons and attacks, and it will be stunned for several seconds if it receives direct attacks to its eye. Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:20190730_162425.gif|Fireblight Ganon shooting out many small fireballs. File:20190730_163054.gif|Fireblight Ganon creating a large barrier of solid fire around its body. File:20190730_163611.gif|Fireblight Ganon building up the energy for its fireball, creating a vacuum in the process. File:20190730_163937.gif|Fireblight Ganon shooting its fireball, which homes in on the target and erupts into a large explosion. *'Hail of Fire:' Fireblight Ganon will fire many small fireballs at once in a semi-spread shot manner towards the opponent. *'Flaming Barrier:' Fireblight Ganon will create a large red hot forcedfield around its entire body for protection, while doing so it often also imbues its sword with fire to strengthen it. *'Homing Fireball:' Fireblight Ganon will create a fireball that will home in on its opponents location, while building up the fireball it creates a vacuum around itself that sucks small objects towards itself, once it make contact with anything solid it erupts into a massive explosion. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Absorption Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Poison Users Category:Technology Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sword Users Category:Tier 6